hackslashfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie Hack
) Delilah Hack ( ) Shannon Moore ( ) Karen Moore ( ) |status = Alive |debut = Euthanized }}Cassandra "Cassie" Hack is the lone survivor of an attack by a slasher called the Lunch Lady, a slasher that happens to be her own mother! Now she travels the world with her monstrous partner and friend Vlad hunting down and destroying slashers wherever they find them! Origin Cassie vs the world Cassandra Hack grew up in a small town in western Wisconsin. her father left soon after she was born, and Cassie was left with her overbearing, eccentric mother; a cook at the nearby high school. Cassie grew into a bitter teenager, considered a freak by her classmates. Her mother watched unhappily as her daughter was chastised and tormented. That's when students began to disappear. The disappearances corresponded to a sudden strange "mystery meat" being served in the high school cafeteria, and it didn't take long before the clues pointed to Mrs. Hack, the school lunch lady. Hack had been murdering students she felt had treated her daughter unfairly, and serving them with a side of fries and chocolate milk. When confronted, Hack plunged her head into a pot of boiling gravy, leaving her teenage daughter an orphan. Cassandra was placed in a foster home, and attended a new school. But news of her connection to the notorious "Lunch Lady" made her even more unpopular than before. Soon, girls began to disappear, signaling the horrific return of The Lunch Lady, reborn as a vengeful 'Slasher' from beyond the grave. Feeling responsible for the deaths, Cassie hunted down and destroyed the Lunch Lady... her mother. Driven by guilt, and lacking any connection to anyone or any place Cassie turned her back on a "normal" life, and became a hunter of killers. It was on one of these hunts that she met the man known as Vlad, a misshapen, gentle creature that she mistook for a slasher. Vlad became Cassie's traveling companion, offering his fierce, monstrous power to her cause. Together they hunt down and destroy ' slashers, wherever they may be, whatever form they may take. History The life of Cassie has been a roller coaster of tragedy and violence. In the first case Cassie and Vlad worked, they hunted an undead slasher and his horrifying army of zombie pets who terrorized the residents of a little village in Indiana. But the shocking truth was this slasher was in fact an innocent victim of murder who tried to protect his friend Lisa Elsten even after life. This was a lesson for both Cassie and Vlad that sometimes the human beings are even worse monsters that those they were hunting. Then they traveled to Florida to hunt down a killer known as Father Wrath who began an homicidal rampage against teenagers who just wanted to have sex. But the mastermind behind this slasher was a pretty student who was dumped by her boyfriend and wanted to punish everyone for her pain. The battle was not easy but what was even harder was the truth that even for a girl like Cassie, there's an inherent need to be accepted and be liked by others. Their next case took them to Pennsylvania, where some comic book artist like Messy Stench, Robert Kirkman, Steve Niles and Skottie Young were the victims of a disturbed fanboy and his "brother" who hated those artist changing the origin of his childhood superhero. Even though Cassie and Vlad managed to save Skottie Young, Cassie felt that this proved how easy was for a human being to loose his sanity and become a slasher. And living the life she had, this worried Cassie even more. But for Young, meeting Cassie was a blessing because she inspired him to create a superhero based in her: Chippy: The Slasher Slayer. Some toys are not meant to play with Some time after that, Cassie and Vlad lived their most bizarre adventure as they traveled to New Jersey where they found Evil Ernie, who was murdering women and bringing them back to life just to be loved by them. This need to love and be loved was the only reason to live for Ernie. When he confronted the duo, Ernie looked inside Cassie and found out not only the tragedy that surrounded her life, but also this need to be accepted and loved. Needless to say, he fell completely in love with Cassie despite the reluctance of both Vlad and Smiley. But things got complicated. In the final attempt to stop Ernie's murderous way to show love, Cassie was shot by accident and died in Vlad's arms. He was full of rage against Ernie, but Ernie showed how much he loved Cassie by giving his life in order to bring her back completely. For Ernie, "Love was death", and he chose to die to show her love. Back to the land of the living, Cassie and Vlad traveled to Ohio, where they faced one of their most dangerous adversaries. Ashley Guthrie, a vicious little version of Freddy Krueger, a dream killer. This greedy maniac was killing children in their sleep using “evil toys” just because he was not willing to share the toys, and even murdered his own brother and father. Ashley also murdered a friend of Chris Krank, and this forced Cassie to use a more direct approach to hunt the slasher. In a risky plan, he hunted Ashley into her own dreams. Ashley thought that in this terrain he had the upper hand, but he didn't count that in Cassie's nightmares something more dangerous than him was hanging around. No one else that Cassie's mom: The Lunch Lady. She saw how Ashley was assaulting her little girl and immediately attacked Ashley, mutilating and eviscerating him. Slashers Once the horror was over, Vlad and Cassie followed the trails of another slasher in Minnesota. But this slasher named Acid Angel was not a monster, or an undead sociopath, she was a killer that exhaled acid when she was turned on, and aware of this, Cassie set up a plan to capture her. But she didn't realize that the one who was in the trap was her and Vlad. They were captured by a mysterious organization named Ceutotech Inc. lead by former Miss America, Emily Cristy. She explained to Cassie that they were a pharmaceutical company interested in the cellular regeneration process and the slashers were a miraculously source to stop the skin degenerative process. They offered Cassie the chance to work for them and capture the slashers, and as a reward they promised to cure Vlad's face. But things got out of control. Ashley Guthrie was once again alive and now in the form of a teddy bear. He entered into Ceutotech's facility and released all the slashers that were held captives. They began a massacre and in the mayhem, Ms. Cristy was fatally wounded. With all the odds against them, the exhausted Vlad and Cassie tried to escape the facility but the slashers were everywhere. Emily Cristy, seeing her death near, decided to use the regeneration formula turning into another slasher. But before losing her mind, she used her last moment of sanity to help Cassie and Vlad. In the precise moment they escaped from the compound, it exploded and destroyed everything that once was a prestigious pharmaceutical company. Cassie vs Vlad Meanwhile, in New Orleans an old foe reappeared. A crippled and disfigured Laura Lochs planned to get revenge from Cassie and Vlad. And thanks to some magic amulet, she managed to switch bodies with Vlad. But the biggest surprise was the help Cassie had to accept from Chucky, an even more dangerous enemy, to hunt down Laura. She had not only Vlad's body with her, but also several hostages who were saved by Cassie like Skottie, Chris, and Lisa. Laura had the upper hand, but Cassie, Vlad, and Chucky were more than ready to confront her. And in an epic battle, Cassie confronted Laura who was inside Vlad's body. Despite being a skillful fighter, Cassie was no match against Vlad's raw power. But in the last minute, Chucky managed to surprise Laura and managed to take the amulet and switch Laura's and Vlad's bodies again. Full of rage, Laura, now again in her own body, attacked Chucky but he easily defeated her and threw her in an empty room where, ironically, the zombies Laura created devoured her. But that was not the end, as the score between Chucky and Cassie had to be settled. And after a vicious battle, only Cassie emerged victorious. But despite the battles she won that day, she felt that she couldn't have the luxury to have friends as the life she was living could put them in constant danger. However, Lisa convinced Cassie that no one can guarantee others life forever and, with that, forged a real friendship with the group. Other Media * Cassie appeared in the play Stage Fright, portrayed by Stephanie Bishop * In the 2014 Hack/Slash play, Cassie was portrayed by Jean E. Burr. Trivia * Cassie has appeared in the non-Hack/Slash comic books War of the Independents #1, CBLDF Presents Liberty Annual 2013, 3D Cowboy's Cosmic Convict Challenge(rs) one-shot, and [[wikipedia:Love Is Love (comics)|'Love is Love' graphic novel]]. Category:Hack/Slash, Inc.